regular_avengersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordecai
Note: This has been copied from this page: http://regularshow.wikia.com/wiki/Mordecai Mordecai is one of the main protagonists of Regular Show, along with his best friend Rigby. Mordecai is a 23-year old blue jay. He made his debut in a non-canon short ("2 in the AM PM") as a human cashier, who then morphs into a prototype Mordecai-like character with a fanny pack. He later makes his first official appearance in the Pilot episode. Mordecai is voiced by the show's creator, J.G. Quintel. Appearance Mordecai is about 6'3 tall, anthropomorphic Blue Jay. He sports a black beak, with teeth, a light blue chest, as well as black stripes on his tail feathers and fingers, as well as two white stripes on his wings, or arms. Mordecai's white feathers vary throughout the cartoon, at times appearing pure white, sometimes appearing tinged blue. In the pilot and some scenes from First Day, his forehead has more white feathers. In the episode "Don" when he was five or six, he used to have buck teeth and didn't have the black stripes on his fingers or his tail feathers. The back of his head is black and the blue feathers on his head are styled up or grow in that fashion. He has long, dark gray striped legs with two toes. Mordecai almost never wears clothes, except on special occasions. Mordecai is mild-mannered and laid back. Like Rigby, he lacks clothing, plays video games, sings karaoke, and drinks copious amounts of coffee and soda. Of the duo of two main characters, Mordecai displays far more patience, responsibility, and intelligence than Rigby does. Although almost every problem caused by the duo is Rigby's fault, Mordecai does cause problems at times, though they are unrelated to work. An example is in "The Unicorns Have Got to Go" when Mordecai tries to attract Margaret with DudeTime, but ends up attracting a group of ill-mannered, lazy, and irresponsible unicorns that wreak havoc. Mordecai puts up with Rigby's laziness and immaturity, once even filling out a job application for Rigby because he claimed it was "boring". Mordecai tends to be more sociable and friendly than Rigby, and has much more manageable relationships with others. Although Mordecai naturally despises work, he strives to keep a good reputation, once almost losing his life to avoid being labeled as a slacker, and vouching for extra work to pay for concert tickets. Unlike Rigby, Mordecai doesn't talk about or openly express himself or his feelings. Therefore, Mordecai's most obvious shortcoming is his inability to engage his love interests by speaking his heart. Whenever he is around his crush, Margaret, he will often stutter or lose focus. In spite of this, he often makes up excuses to go to The Coffee Shop just to see her. He is a serious person and wants people to do the right thing. It is also proven that he is fond of the word "dude" and the saying "oooooooh" as he and Rigby often exclaim. Skills/Habits Mordecai has shown a variety of abilities and habits—both good and bad—throughout the series. *'Leadership' - Mordecai has some notable leadership skills, as displayed in many episodes, such as "Exit 9B". *'Video Game Master' - Mordecai is an expert at video games. Anytime Mordecai and Rigby play against each other, Mordecai would win every time (except in "It's Time" because of Rigby's constant bragging about going out with Margaret, "Jinx", and "Bet to Be Blonde" when Rigby cheats and unplugs Mordecai's controller). Mordecai is always player one, except at the end of "Death Punchies ". *'Educated ' - Mordecai is both figuratively and literally smarter than Rigby in nearly every possible way. He has mentioned to have acquired not only a high school diploma, which Rigby doesn't have (as mentioned in the episode "More Smarter"), but also a college education (although, in "Fool Me Twice", Rigby said that Mordecai never graduated but it may not be true). However, he was outwitted by Rigby when the latter got him to drink "Rig Juice". *'Skilled Liar' - In "Grilled Cheese Deluxe", Mordecai showed great aptitude for lying. He competed against Rigby to prove who was the better liar and ultimately emerged victorious. *'Skilled at Staring - '''Mordecai has shown that he can go hours into a staring contest. He did so against "Peeps" in the episode of the same name and won, even though he couldn't blink after the contest and had to go to the hospital. *'Heavy Sleeper''' - Throughout the entire show, Mordecai is shown to be a habitual heavy sleeper, falling asleep very often. Rigby has to gently shake him to get him to wake up many times (examples, "Ello Gov'nor", "This Is My Jam" and "Really Real Wrestling"). *'Guitar Player' - In "This Is My Jam", he was shown to have increased his skill at playing the guitar, unlike in "Mordecai and the Rigbys", where neither Rigby or himself knew how to work the instrument. *'Enhanced Strength' - This greatly varies from episode to episode, though he is always seen to be much stronger than Rigby; this is notable when the two engage in a game of Punchies. However, while not on Skips' or Muscle Man's level, there are several evidences that Mordecai possesses well above average strength, as he has on several occasions bashed his way through locked doors ("Just Set Up the Chairs"). In fact, he's so strong that he can break a broom with one punch and easily rip a shirt as shown in "Mordecai and the Rigbys". However, his most recent and impressive feat of physical strength is show when he bashed Death Bear across a room and through a wall in the episode of the same name. *'Coffee Drinker' - Mordecai is often seen with coffee, more so than Rigby. In "Free Cake", the episode starts with Mordecai supposedly drinking from a half full pot of coffee. In "Mordecai and the Rigbys", Mordecai starts out with a cup of coffee in his hands when Rigby enters the Coffee Shop. *'Speeches' - Mordecai tends to persuade people when he gives talks and speeches, ex. "Don", when Mordecai persuades Rigby to confront and mend Rigby's relationship with his brother; "Rage Against The TV", when Mordecai tells Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost to help with beating the Hammer; in "Muscle Woman" when he talks to Starla, unintentionally infatuating her; and in "Mordecai and the Rigbys", when Mordecai tries to tell the crowd about being tricked into lip-synching. Another example would be when Mordecai apologizes to C.J. to calm her down in "Yes Dude Yes". Also, he gave a protest speech to Margaret being trapped in the Voice Messaging Control Center in "Butt Dial", begging her not to play the message that contained song Mordecai made up about how it would be like if they were together forever. However, it didn't work. He is also shown to give a great speech in "Exit 9B", which Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. claimed touching. In "Do or Diaper ", he explained to Margaret about the bet, and admitting that he likes her. *'Kind-Hearted' - Mordecai possesses social skills that an immature Rigby doesn't. Mordecai has better relations with his friends, and has never really shown many harsh feelings toward them. He always tries to settle disagreements. He also admitted a certain secret to save his life. The only major time he wasn't kind-hearted was in "It's Time" when he pushed Rigby off a microwave, killing him, though it was out of anger, and he was immediately regretful of his actions. *'Truthful' - Mordecai is not only a skilled liar, unlike Rigby, but he is also very truthful. For example, in "The Power", Mordecai instantly admitted what happened to Skips when Benson asked him. *'Musician' - Mordecai has shown on several occasions that he can sing very well. In the "Mordecai and the Rigbys", "Karaoke Video", and "Butt Dial" he sings nice and clear, although he tends to be off-key. Also, he seemed to know about a song called Brain Explosion (song) that Rigby didn't know about in "This Is My Jam". Also, he listened to a song on repeat for five days in "Yes Dude Yes". *'Slacker' - Mordecai and Rigby both have a tendency of slacking off from work. Benson then yells at them to stop slacking off. This is seen in almost every episode. *'Skilled Fighter' - Mordecai is very good at fighting others, as is seen in many episodes. Examples are Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost in "The Night Owl", Chad and Jeremy in "Replaced", Carrey O'Key and Carl in "Karaoke Video" and The "Family" "Restaurant" people in "Out of Commission ". He is also skilled in the powerful martial arts of Death Kwon Do and can perform many amazing techniques when wearing the proper attire. *'Lousy Swimmer' - It is seen in "Meat Your Maker" when the hot dogs put Skips, Pops, Benson and Mordecai to marinate, he was practically drowning. Though this might not be true, considering the fact that it was marinade and not water. *'Party Animal' - In "Party Pete", "See You There", and some other episodes, it shows that Mordecai really likes to party. *'Sanitation' - Even though Mordecai is a party animal, he is good at cleaning up major parties. This is shown in "Replaced", "Butt Dial", "Party Pete", etc. *'Snoring' - It is seen in "Ello Gov'nor" that he snores when he sleeps. *'Ladies Man' - Despite the fact he has a crush on Margaret, he has earned attention of Starla from "Muscle Woman", CJ and his 12 dates from "Yes Dude Yes", possibly Ladonna from "Access Denied", and a woman from "Do or Diaper" gives him her phone number when Mordecai was practicing his kissing. *'Skilled Rapper'- Along with Rigby, he is shown on occasions such as "Rap It Up" and "Party Pete" rapping very well. They also tried to teach Pops how to rap in order to take on the CrewCrew to prepare him in their rap battle. *'Skilled Dancer' - As seen in "TGI Tuesday", Mordecai is a skilled dancer. *'Donut Master' - Seen in "Carter and Briggs", wherein Mordecai along with Rigby practice the art of "donut driving", and eventually master it thanks to Muscle Man's tutelage and winning the contest in the episode. *'Skilled Dodgeball Player' - It is revealed in "Dodge This" he is quite an impressive dodgeball player, easily eliminating most of the Thunder Girlz until it was left to him and CJ. More information on this can be found on the episode page. Relationships Rigby Rigby is Mordecai's best friend (and pet peeve) since childhood. The two are virtually inseparable, always finding ways to forgive any breaks in their friendship. Mordecai is the tall, responsible, mannered one, while Rigby is the short, immature, energetic one in the duo. They both work at the park together with Benson as their boss. Every episode that has ever aired has always shown the two as a duo. Mordecai usually punches Rigby and says "Shut up, dude!" when he gets mad at him. Margaret Margaret is Mordecai's crush and their relationship has improved from Seasons 1 and 2. In the episode "Picking up Margaret ", Margaret also says that Mordecai is always there for her when she needs it, something she can't say about other people she knows. By the end of the episode, she kisses him before she boards her flight. In "Meteor Moves", Mordecai gets sent to the "friend zone" after failing to kiss Margaret many times due to the fact of whether or not he will screw the relationship up. At the end, after being pressured by so many people, the two kiss during the meteor shower. At the end, the two hold hands and there is a great possibility that they will become a couple. In the end of "Steak Me Amadeus", Mordecai asks Margaret to be his girlfriend. However, Margaret claims she wants to, but reveals she was accepted into college that she dreamed to be in and declined his offer, running out of the restuarant crying, leaving Mordecai heartbroken. After the events, he is seen sitting on the roof staring at the sunset depressed. At the beginning of "Laundry Woes", Mordecai is deeply depressed (same state as in Yes Dude Yes), but the guys do everything they can to cheer him up, and after a few days of his favourite activities, he was back to his old self. After finding Margaret's sweater, he became fixated on returning it to her, despite Rigby's continuous advice to get over Margaret leaving town. When he finally made it to Milten Universty he saw Margaret with her friends, and he finally realized that her happiness is more important than his, and he finally got over her leaving town. CJ Mordecai first interacted with CJ in "Yes Dude Yes" when Rigby signed up Mordecai to Couple Corral after thinking that Margaret was engaged and they became great friends, with CJ devolping a crush on him. Then, she saw Mordecai asking out Margaret to a movie when he already asked her to go and turns into a huge storm cloud. In the end after Mordecai apologized to her, he asked her if they can still be friends and she says no and leaves. In "New Year's Kiss", Mordecai bumps into her at the party, not knowing each other because of the masks they're wearing, and they kiss each other. When the DJ told everybody to take off their masks, they're shocked to see each other, and CJ instantly runs off, leaving Mordecai in a shock. In Dodge This they meet again, and after resolving and facing their history together they become friends, even though CJ beats him in the end. In Portable Toilet she gets them locked in a portable toilet and Rigby says. "Whatever! At least I don't try to flirt by taking toilet dares!" So it could be he acts to CJ like he did to Margaret. And at the end he say he thinks she's really cool. Benson Benson is Mordecai's boss at the Park. Even though he yells at Mordecai and Rigby a lot, it seems that Benson never gets angry at Mordecai on his own. Benson recognizes Mordecai's greater sense of responsibility and self-control, things Rigby doesn't have. Benson also treats Mordecai with the same level of respect as the other workers. A good example of this is in "Eggscellent", Mordecai punches Benson in the face after he scolds him over Rigby's coma. Instead of getting outright angry, he asks Mordecai what his problem was. He later then apologizes to Mordecai about what he said. Mordecai also apologizes to Benson for punching him in the face, then he says he is a good friend, and in "Picking Up Margaret", where Benson lets Mordecai borrow his car to pick up Margaret and take her to the airport. Eileen Mordecai knows of Eileen's crush on Rigby and even said they'd make a "cute couple" as shown in "Do Me a Solid". He also likes making fun of it, which often results in making Rigby angry. Mordecai shows friendship to Eileen for asking Margaret to go camping with Rigby so Mordecai and Margaret were getting really close in "Camping Can Be Cool". Mordecai also shows his bond with Eileen in "Death Bear" when he saves her from the Death Bear. Skips Mordecai respects Skips due to Skips' ability to fix any problem Mordecai and Rigby cause. They are great friends. In "Skips vs. Technology", Mordecai and Rigby print him a note saying "you've been a great help!" More often than not, Mordecai relies on Skips to fix everything. Mordecai and Skips once played video games together in "Video Game Wizards", leaving Rigby out. Pops Mordecai is real good friends with Pops. Whenever they are seen together, they seem to get along and have no problems. Along with Rigby, they always help Pops. Like in "Dizzy", they try to help him with his stage fright and in "Rap It Up", they join him to go against CrewCrew when they call Pops a loser. Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost Mordecai likes Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost at times, but Mordecai doesn't approve of their personality, especially Muscle Man's "my mom" jokes, once even correcting him about it, but Mordecai had to face Muscle Man's sibling John Sorrenstein. In Season 3, they become nicer and friendlier to each other and help each other with problems. In the episode "Guy's Night" Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost are hanging out with each other like guys and ordering pizza, soda etc. Also Mordecai, and the rest of the male park employees (except Benson) helps Muscle Man in Longest Weekend when they keep an eye on him to keep him from seeing Starla, so she will not break up with him to test their love after seeing a movie called "The Longest Weekend ". By Season 5, Mordecai and Rigby seem to be very good friends with Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost, and they regularly help eachother with their problems. Thomas Mordecai seems to get along well with Thomas, especially in the episode "Starter Pack". He and Rigby greet him in a friendly manner and show concern for him when Muscle Man continuously pranks him, causing them both to go to Skips and Benson about it. He and Rigby both show sadness for Thomas when Muscle Man seemingly kills him by throwing a shed at his car, but it later turns to annoyance when Muscle Man reveals it was all a prank initiated by him and Thomas. But luckliy, it didn't last long. In "The Longest Weekend" he asks Thomas to help watch Muscle Man when he was going crazy for Starla. Family Mordecai's Parents Mordecai's mother and father were introduced in The Thanksgiving Special. Both of his parents look like him, except for his father having brown hair and glasses, and his mother having blond hair. Uncle Steve Uncle Steve is Mordecai's uncle as seen in "Terror Tales of the Park II" in the story Payback. Even though Mordecai's uncle is a slacker without much money (much like Rigby), Mordecai still seems to care about his uncle when he dies. Mordecai-Themed Content *Mordecai's Bed *Mordecai's Memories ("Brain Eraser") *Mordecai's Outfit *Mordecai's Phone ("Butt Dial") *Mordecai's Alarm Clock *Mordecai's Cool Outfits ("Cool Bikes") *Morde-shakes ("Bad Kiss" ) Quotes See Mordecai/Quotes. Trivia *He was the first character to speak in the Pilot, making him the first person in Regular Show ''history to talk. *Mordecai has several characteristics that differ him from genuine birds, in fact, looking like a bird is one of the only thing Mordecai has in common with an actual Blue Jay (the other being the fact that he's blue). In the real world, Blue Jays are short compared to Raccoons. However, Mordecai is taller than Rigby. *Although Mordecai is a Blue Jay, he appears to not have the ability to fly as shown in "A Bunch of Baby Ducks" (this may be unknown because he could fly in a future episode). *His beak sports a full set of teeth (as does Margaret's). *He has two "toes" instead of the standard four. *Mordecai is one of the only characters who has not mentioned any relatives. Unless you count Uncle Steve, who is revealed in a story of Terror Tales of the Park II (though this is not exactly a physical appearance). *It is mentioned in "Don" that he doesn't have a brother, although it's possible he has a sisiter. *According to the episode "Don", Mordecai has known Rigby since he was five or six years old. *It is noted that his chest is sometimes light blue, but its main color is white, like all Blue Jays. *It is revealed that in "Meat Your Maker" that he can't stay in places that are below 10 degrees or he will lose consciousness. *In "Camping Can Be Cool", it is revealed that he went to Art College, but in "Fool Me Twice" it's revealed that he didn't graduate, this is supported in "Meteor Moves" when he told Margaret that he left Art School. *Mordecai, like normal Blue Jays, is an omnivore. He has eaten another bird three times in "Dizzy", "Under the Hood", and "Every Meat Burritos ". He also ate a salad in "Rigby's Body". In "Eggscellent", he ate eggs, another food in a normal Blue Jay's diet. *Mordecai's favorite band is Brain Explosion. *Mordecai signs his name Mordo. *On a few occasions, Mordecai and Rigby have shown an interest in rapping (Ex. "Party Pete"). *He has a different appearance in the pilot. *In the pilot and "First Day", you can see Mordecai's head swishing around when he moves it. *In the episode "Rap It Up", when Rigby was rapping, it is revealed that Mordecai cried when he saw a movie called ''A Very Happy Bride. *He has been nicknamed Mordo, Mordecry, Wrongecai, Brodecai, Blondecai, and Mordy. *Mordecai refers to Rigby as "Dude" in every single episode. *In Project Exonaut, him, Rigby, and Skips have their own exosuits. *In "Fancy Restaurant", Mordecai is nicer to Muscle Man. He even helps him learn etiquette. *As seen in "Diary", Mordecai has developed a fear for microwaves after what happened in "It's Time". *In "Diary", it reveals Mordecai's secrets are he likes to go commando a lot, he likes to sing along to really bad pop music, sometimes when him and Rigby are supposed to clean the gutters they go to get coffee instead, and when him and Rigby bought beds he took Rigby's and stacked it under his and told him that they didn't bring it. *"Out of Commission", "Caveman" and "Skips Story" are the only times we see him cry so far. He only cries when loved ones die, or when he's watching a romantic movie (at least in Rap It Up mentioned by Rigby). *Mordecai is the only known person to finish and survive the Eggscellent challenge. *It was revealed in "Bad Kiss" that Mordecai has his own Milkshakes called Mordeshakes (though Rigby came up with the name). *In the Christmas Special, it was revealed that when him and Rigby were little, they both wanted an invisibility cloak. *In "Sandwich of Death" Mordecai (along with Rigby and Benson) has been seen using Death Kwon Do like an expert, despite the fact that Mordecai, Rigby and Benson are never seen practicing the martial arts. *Mordecai kissed Margaret four times in the series so far, the episodes were "Bad Kiss" (only in the beginning), "Picking Up Margaret", "Meteor Moves", and "Steak Me Amadeus". **They almost kissed in "Death Bear", "Bad Kiss" (In the end) and "Do or Diaper". *In "The Power" it was revealed some of the things Rigby and him always wanted were: to fly, a bouncy house that can fly, a black car with flames, a fanny pack which has a glove which can give them cool clothes and sunglasses, with The Power look-a-like instruments, and a bunch of other stuff. Ex: Bowling equipment, fuzzy and regular dice, and an 80s Metal CD. *In Silver Dude, it's revealed that he used to have long brown hair when he was younger. **This is most likely a reference to J.G. Quintel, who had similar hair for short while. *In A Skips in Time, it's revealed that in high school, he used to have braces. *Bet to Be Blonde, Brain Eraser and Eggscellent are the only Mordecai-themed episodes that aren't based on Mordecai and Margaret's relationship. *In Rigby in the Sky With Burrito, it is revealed that in high school, Mordecai was in art club, dodgeball team and jazz band. It is also mentioned how he played the saxophone since he signed up late and the guitar spots were taken. However it might be that he secretly enjoyed playing the saxophone. *Mordecai is the only character to have a main or major role in every episode. Gallery The gallery for Mordecai can be viewed here. es:Mordecai